Tanyobi Omedeto Wolfram
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: El cumpleaños de Wolfram ha llegadoy Yuuri le tiene un regalo muy especial Capitulo 1


**Tanyobi Omedeto****… Wolfram**

_Por Hitomi Kyouya Klainer_

Wolfram Von Bielefeld, el hijo menor de la Ex Reina de Shin Makoku y prometido de Su Majestad el Maou cumpliría años ese día.

Se haría una gran fiesta en su honor en el Castillo, habían enviado las invitaciones a las personas más importantes, las cuales, comenzaban a mandar sus presentes, joyas, algún cuadro de mucho valor, en fin, decenas de flores adornaban el Palacio, los sirvientes trabajando como nunca para que todo fuera perfecto…

Perfecto, eso era lo que Wolfram quería en su cumpleaños que todo fuera perfecto, los preparativos iban muy bien, la gente que habitaba el Castillo lo felicitaba, no era algo que el importara mucho pero aun así lo tomaba en cuenta, lo único que el necesitaba era que Yuuri de una u otra manera le demostrara que lo apreciaba.

Su compromiso había sido un accidente y Yuuri desde un principio lo había dejado en claro, pero el se había aferrado a ese compromiso, creyendo que quizás algún día Yuuri llegaría a amarlo como el lo hacia.

Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que la perfección de ese día nunca llegaría ya que Yuuri se mostraba como si nada y desde hacia un tiempo actuaba de manera diferente y distante con el…

**FLASH BACK**

Podía sentir apenas unos cuantos rayos de Sol que entraban por la ventana, un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama y de repente se sobresalto, esa cama no era tan grande, abrió los ojos de inmediato y pudo notar que se encontraba solo en esa gran habitación ¿Dónde habría ido tan temprano Yuuri?

Conociéndole, seguramente le estaría engañando.

Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse su típico traje azul para salir en busca de SU prometido.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos y abría todas las puertas que se encontraran en su camino pero aun no había rastro del Rey.

- Maldito enclenque infiel – Hablo para si mismo

Volteo por una ventana para poder observar hacia el patio y fue ahí donde lo encontró, con su uniforme negro y recargado sobre un árbol, pero dormido.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba y con sumo cuidado coloco una de sus manos sobre su frente, quizás se encontraba enfermo.

Yuuri pudo sentir aquella mano sobre su frente y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Al ver que era Wolfram quien lo tocaba lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo para alejarlo de el.

- Yuuri! Idiota por que hiciste eso ¿?! – Grito furioso

- Ah, lo-lo siento – Se disculpo de inmediato y se levanto de donde estaba para ayudar a Wolfram a levantarse el cual no acepto su ayuda y le aparto la mano levantándose por si solo.

- Que demonios te pasa ¿?! Te estaba buscando por que te levantaste muy temprano! Creí que como es tu costumbre me estarías engañando y cuando te veo te encuentro dormido, creí que te sentías mal!

Wolfram, en primera cálmate, como siempre tratas de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, en segundo lugar, yo no te engaño! Entiéndelo de una buena vez y en tercero me levante temprano por que no quería estar en la habitación… me apetecía estar solo y vine aquí.

- Quieres decir que te molesta que este a tu lado ¿?!

- … - Yuuri suspiro, Wolfram siempre entendía todo mal – Yo no quise decir eso

- Claro que si! No me quieres a tu lado! Quizás no me engañas como dices, pero seguramente quieres estar solo para pensar en la manera de deshacerte de mi!

- "Cuando Wolfram se enoja solo dice puras incoherencias, como que alejarme de el? Si lo que mas deseo es…" – Pensó para si mismo, al final solo dio otro suspiro y dijo – Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, ya casi es hora del desayuno – Y comenzó a caminar, pero una mano lo detuvo

- Yuuri… - Hablo mas tranquilo y casi en susurro – Estarás conmigo en la fiesta, cierto?

- Mmmm supongo que si – Y siguió caminando dejando al rubio atrás

- Definitivamente… no le importo – Esbozo una triste sonrisa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El pelinegro paseaba por los pasillos del Palacio un tanto nervioso, estaba muy conciente de lo que esa fecha significaba, el cumpleaños de Wolfram…

- "_Como su prometido que debería de hacer_? – Comenzó a preguntarse – _No me gustaría cometer algún error en este día tan importante para el_

Hacia ya algún tiempo que a Yuuri no solo le gustaba ser el prometido de Wolfram, sino que le fascinaba, por fin se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no solo era atractivo sino que era sumamente apuesto y sexy por lo que era una tortura para el dormir al lado de alguien así, trataba de resistirse pero no podía olvidar que el era un hombre y tenia necesidades, sabia que tarde o temprano no iba a poder resistirse … ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podría resistir el no tocarlo?

Por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio que justo en ese momento alguien más pasaba por ahí hasta que chocaron y el Rey cayó al suelo lo que provoco que una pequeña cajita que guardaba en sus bolsillos saliera…

- Lo siento mucho Majestad, se hizo daño ¿? – Se disculpo de inmediato el castaño y le ayudo a levantarse, notando después la extraña cajita que recogió de inmediato

- Ah no, estoy bien Conrad – Fue en ese momento donde volteo a ver al castaño y vio a este con una sonrisa, con la mano extendida ofreciéndole la pequeña caja que se le había caído, supo de inmediato que Conrad se había dado cuenta de lo que la caja contenía sin haberlo visto realmente.

- Te has decidido ¿?

- Pues… si – Le respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Me estuve engañando mucho tiempo… y él sufría por eso

- No te preocupes, Wolfram lo entenderá, estoy seguro de eso… El te ama

- Lo se – Bajo su mirada y sonrió. Después de todo Conrad siempre tenia la razón de todo, Wolfram entendería el hecho de que Yuuri tardara un poco en darse de sus sentimientos

- Ahora, deberías de darte prisa, los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento y aun no te has arreglado

- Es verdad, tengo que darme prisa – Dijo ya mas tranquilo – Gracias Conrad, nos veremos después – Dicho eso, hecho a correr en dirección contraria a la había estado caminando

- Hasta luego, Majestad – Grito, para que pudiera escucharle bien el Rey

- Es Yuuri!!!

- Yuuri – Susurro al final

La gran fiesta había comenzado y como era de esperarse la pareja real lucia radiante aunque Yuuri se mostraba un poco tenso, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era _"Todo tiene que salir bien, hay mucha gente importante aquí así que se amable con Wolfram". _Su tensión era obvia, y por supuesto que el primero en notarlo fue el rubio así que le tomo una mano, se acerco a el y le susurro…

- Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo

Las palabras de Wolfram le tranquilizaron bastante.

La orquesta al verlos entrar comenzaron a tocar una balada y los invitados poco a poco se hicieron a un lado de la pista para que ellos pudieran bailar.

Yuuri no sabia que hacer, nunca en su vida había bailado! Y nadie la había avisado que tendría que hacerlo, de haberlo sabido le hubiera pedido ayuda a Conrad o Günter, incluso le habría preguntado a Gwendal.

Por otra parte Wolfram se encontraba muy tranquilo, así que tomo una de las manos de Yuuri y la coloco sobre su cintura sintiéndose algo extraño por aquel contacto mientras que con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos…

Comenzaron con movimientos suaves para que Yuuri pudiera entender y sincronizarse así con Wolfram…

- Ba-Bailas muy bien, Wolfram – Llevaban un rato bailando y trato así de romper el incomodo silencio

- MPH! Era de esperarse que un debilucho como tu no supiera bailar!... Que no se te olvide que además de ser un soldado soy un noble, y como tal debo de saber bailar

- Ya veo… Como noble tienes una educación especial, no es así ¿?

- Si, además cuando madre reinaba y hacia sus celebración por cualquier cosa muchas chicas… y chicos también, querían bailar conmigo así que no tenia mas remedio que aceptar

- Vaya! Eras muy solicitado! y... Ninguno quiso algo mas contigo ¿? – Pregunto eso ultimo con algo de celos, tenia que saber quien había estado tras de SU Wolfram

- Casi todos… Pero había muchos que lo demostraban mas que otros – Tanta pregunta comenzaba a molestarle

- Y tu que hacías ¿?

- ARGH! A que viene tanta pregunta tan de repente ¿?! – Aunque enojado por tanta pregunta no elevo mucho el tono de su voz, ya que estaba conciente de que si lo hacia llamaría la atención de todos los invitados. Y tras aquello paro de bailar, ahora ambos se encontraban en medio de la pista con las miradas de todos sobre de ellos y al final el rubio se percato de eso. – Ven, vamos por algo para beber

Lo tomo de la mano para que no se negara a seguirlo y se acercaron a una de las tantas mesas que había y Wolfram comenzó a servirse algo para beber para tratar de calmarse un poco…

- Wolf… Siento si te hice enfadar, yo solo… quería saber…

- Esta bien, Yuuri – Un poco más tranquilo – Es solo que no me esperaba esas preguntas en ese momento.

El asunto había quedado olvidado, y la fiesta continuaba.

Los invitados parecían disfrutar bastante el hecho de estar celebrando junto a las demás personas importantes y por supuesto junto al Maou y su prometido.

La noche pasaba entre risas y demás, y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse.

En cuanto a los regalos, los sirvientes comenzaron a llevarlos a la habitación real y ya estando ahí el rubio comenzó a buscar algo con mucha esperanza de encontrarlo, y ya que todos los regalos llevaban una tarjeta de quien lo había regalado quizás así seria más fácil…

- Wolfram… que estas buscando ¿? – Pregunto curioso

- Tu que crees ¿?! – Le respondió mientras continuaba buscando entre los presentes, en realidad los demás regalos no le importaban solo uno… - Tu regalo!... Maldito enclenque espero que no lo hayas olvidado!

- Ah eso… - Había llegado el momento – Mi regalo no esta ahí… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el enfado del rubio

- Como que no ¿?!... Maldito Yuuri! – Se giro hacia el furioso y con lagrimas en sus ojos – Sabia que no podía esperar nada de ti! – Se sentó al borde de la cama y paso sus manos sobre su cabeza

- Oye Wolf, deja que termine de hablar… No esta ahí por que lo traigo conmigo – Con ellas palabras el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el, su coraje había desaparecido con eso y pudo observar que Yuuri sacaba una caja negra, la misma que Conrad ya había visto antes, y con paso tembloroso comenzó a acercarse a Wolfram…

- Esa-Esa cajita… ¿? – Cuestiono y como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Yuuri – MPH! Tenia que ser algo pequeño, no se podía esperar mas de un debilucho como tu!

- … - El Maou suspiro, Wolfram nunca esperaba a que el terminara de hablar, pero aun así lo amaba, se arrodillo frente a el y el rubio quedo sorprendido – Wolfram, yo… - Y se detuvo, rayos! Practico mucho lo que diría por días y ahora que por fin había llegado la oportunidad no sabia que decir

- Solo dámelo! – Trato de arrebatárselo pero Yuuri no se lo permitió – Ese reglo es mió, dámelo!

- Espera! Le quitas el encanto a la situación! – Ahora si, tenia que hablarle de una buena vez – Wolfram, yo… Te amo – Abrió la pequeña caja y el rubio pudo observar un pequeño anillo pero muy hermoso, se había quedado sin habla y lo único que resonaba por su cabeza en ese momento era "Te amo" – Yo se que me tarde un poco en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y por eso te pido una disculpa y te pido que pases a mi lado el resto de tu vida… Wolf, te casarías conmigo ¿?

- … - Wolfram podría haber jurado que se desmayaba en ese momento, jamás espero algo así por parte de Yuuri, solo atino a asentir

Yuuri sonrió, las cosas no habían salido como el se lo esperaba, lo que a el le importaba en ese momento era que Wolfram había aceptado casarse con el, le coloco el anillo y se acerco a su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios…

- Tanyobi Omedeto… Wolfram - Susurro


End file.
